Big Harbor One Shots
by queenpearl
Summary: Featuring everyone's favorite tugboat! Rating may change! Edit: Rating has changed to T, just so you are all warned! Ch3: A play off the episode "Theodore and the Ice Ship". Theodore and Hank find an ice ship in the harbor, having no idea who she is. The answer is quite surprising...
1. Sunflower Mystery

_"Oh, hello. I was just watering these flowers my wife gave me. Aren't they beautiful? Just like her. Just the other day, Theodore learned how to care for flowers and maybe a few other things as well. Let me tell you about it..."_

...

 **TT: Sunflower Mystery**

It was a bright summer morning in the Big Harbor and all the ships were hard at work. At the Oceanic Salvage Company dock the tugboats gathered around the Dispatcher to receive their jobs for the day. It was busy and lots of tasks needed to be performed.

 _"I hope I get to do oil today."_ Thought Theodore to himself.

At last the Dispatcher turned around. "Tugboats, today is a busy day and so I expect all of you to work hard. Emily, you and George are to take Bonivista Barge to Willy's Island. George, you've got oil duty today."

"Yes sir!" The two tugs responded and Theodore frowned. He wanted oil duty.

"Hank, you and Foduck are to bring Gloria into the harbor, after that you are assigned to the barges. Make sure they are all in their proper places."

"Yes sir!" Hank replied enthusiastically. To be in charge of the barges was a very important job.

"Foduck, there have been too many accident lately involving the pilot boats so after you're done helping Hank, you give them a course in safety. Don't be afraid to push back if they get, defiant."

"Defiant sir?" Foduck questioned.

"It means if they don't do what you tell them to do." The Dispatcher explained patiently.

"Oh, yes sir! Count on me sir!"

The Dispatcher turned to the last tug present. "Theodore?"

Theodore started, apparently deep in thought, and looked up. "Yes sir?" He asked quietly.

"Theodore, Rebeca's going out on another salvage expedition. Please met her by Benjamin with Shelbourne."

"Yes sir!" Theodore replied enthusiastically. He loved working with Rebeca.

"Dismissed!"

The tugs went off to their jobs.

...

As Theodore sailed along, he met Bluenose out on her morning sail. His heart always warmed at the sight of her even if he didn't know why. He was glad she'd made her home here.

"Hello Bluenose!" He called as she approached. "You look beautiful this morning."

Bluenose smiled. "Thank you Theodore." She replied. "Your sunshine always brightens my day." She rang her bell as she passed.

 _"Sometimes Bluenose says the strangest things."_ Theodore thought.

He got Shelbourne and they and Rebeca spent the whole morning digging up treasures. One in particular fascinated Theodore, an old dolphin sculpture.

"Where do you think this came from?" He asked Rebeca. Rebeca always had the answers.

"Well it could be off a figurehead." Rebeca replied.

"What's a figurehead?" Theodore asked.

"It's a sculpture that goes on the front of a sailing ship for good luck. Most sailing ships have them." She explained.

He nodded, thinking of Bluenose. She didn't have a figurehead. "Hey Rebeca?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, Bluenose doesn't have a figurehead. Do you think, she might like this one?"

Rebeca laughed. "Theodore, you're a sweetheart. I'm sure she would. But let's get it cleaned up first okay?"

He agreed.

...

Later, when Theodore returned to his dock, he was very surprised to fin a batch of sunflowers perched in it, all nestled snugly in their pot.

"Who left these here?" He wondered out loud. The sunflowers were beautiful, full and vibrant, their little faces smiling at him. He put them on the dock before noticing a note. Theodore picked it up. The handwriting was elegant and read simply _"You are my sunshine, thank you."_ As nice as it was, it remained a mystery.

That night, the other tugboats asked Theodore endlessly about it.

"And you don't know who it was from?" George asked.

"No, it just came with a note." Theodore replied.

"What's the note say?" Hank asked.

"You are my sunshine, thank you.'-" Theodore quoted.

"Maybe it's from a secret admirer." Hank suggested.

Theodore was confused. "What's a 'secret admirer'?" He asked.

"Someone who likes you but is too shy to say so." Foduck replied in his typical 'I know it' tone.

"Or someone who wants to be closer than friends." George suggested.

Everyone turned to Emily. She'd been unusually quiet this whole time and it was the first time she'd spoken up.

"You've been really quiet over there Emily. Something wrong? Do you know who it was?" Theodore asked, concerned for his friend.

"No, but I do know that you're going to need to feed those flowers." She handed him a packet of something. "This is their food, you can give it to them in the morning." She then handed him a pitcher. "Freshwater. With the food." She explained. He nodded, setting both next to the pot of sunflowers who were already dozing away.

Emily smiled. Outwardly she appeared friendly but inside she was seething with jealousy. Someone had beaten her to Theodore and she had a feeling she knew who it was.

...

The next morning, Emily stormed down to Bluenose's dock. Even the sailing ship's friendly "Hello" did little too cool her boiling anger.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She growled.

Bluenose was startled by Emily's temper. "What do you mean?" She asked kindly.

"I know you put those flowers in Theodore's berth. Why?" Emily asked.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. I know it shouldn't, but it hurts me. I want him to look at me like that." She admitted.

"He does." Emily sighed, her temper cooling. "He can't stop staring at you. And that, makes me so angry... Is that wrong, Bluenose?" She asked.

"No because I feel the same way." The old sailing ship replied with a sad sigh.

...

Emily went about her duties for the day, still angry as she debated on what to do. She could just lie and claim the flowers were from her but that would be selfish. And Emily the Vigorous wasn't selfish! And she couldn't hurt Bluenose that way. She had nothing against the old kind sailing ship. She knew Theodore had feelings for her as well but she would never force him to choose. She'd let him make his own choice and with that Emily made hers. She'd tell Theodore the truth.

Feeling better, Emily set about her duties with a smile on her face, even offering a friendly toot-toot with her horn as she passed Bluenose who looked a bit startled but recovered quickly enough to ring her bell in reply.

...

That evening, Theodore returned to his dock, still puzzled about the sunflowers. The flowers themselves were wonderful but as to who sent them...

"Still can't figure out who sent them?" Emily asked from her own berth.

"Oh, Emily. Didn't see you there." Theodore recovered from his startle quickly. "Do you know?" He asked.

"What did the note say again?" She asked.

"You are my sunshine, thank you.'-" He quoted again.

She sighed. "Theodore, you're my friend but sometimes you can be so silly."

Theodore frowned. He wasn't silly!

"Who is the only ship that has ever called you 'sunshine'?" She asked.

 _"Well, there is one."_ He thought. "Bluenose!" He exclaimed out loud and she nodded. "Why didn't I think of her earlier. Emily, you are a genius!"

She giggled. "No, just kind." She replied. "Go on. She's waiting for you in her dock."

Theodore bounded away and Emily watched him go, her sadness tempered by his happiness. "He's my sunshine too." She sighed. "But to keep him from Bluenose would only make that sun go away. And I can't do that to him. He deserves to be happy."

...

Bluenose was in her dock, settling down for the night when Theodore approached. He tooted his horn. "Hello!" He called as he approached.

"Hello Theodore." Bluenose greeted with a yawn. "Ju-just settling in for the night."

"Bluenose, I have a question for you." He began.

"Ask away." The sailing ship replied, all ears. She'd do anything to help him.

"Well, Emily's been cross with me all day but just now she was very kind. Is it something I did?" Theodore asked.

Bluenose sighed. "She's cross because she's jealous." She replied.

"Jealous?" Theodore repeated. "Why?"

"Because she knows you have feelings for another." She replied.

"But I don't!" He cried, then paused for a second. "Do I?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Do you?"

"You don't know?" He asked.

"It's you Theodore, not me." She replied.

"But you know everything!" He protested.

She laughed. "No one knows everything." She replied. "But I do know one thing..."

Theodore looked up. "Yes?"

For Bluenose, it was now or never. She took a deep breath. "The other ship cares for you, very much." She replied.

Theodore's gaze traveled up and down her hull, admiring her sleek lines and sturdy masts before turning back to meet her blue eyes. "I think," he began slowly. "That I have come to, care for her too." He admitted. The warm feeling in his heart grew as he said it and he knew it was the right thing to say.

"I-I have something for you as well." He fumbled a bit but managed to hold out the dolphin sculpture, now all clean and sparkly. "Rebeca and I found it the other day. I know you don't have a figurehead so I thought maybe you'd like to have this one."

"I love it!" She exclaimed. "Theodore, it's beautiful! Help me put it on." She ordered and he did. Ever so gently, he came alongside and nosed the dolphin across to Bluenose's forward deck. Once it was on, Bluenose looked at it once before turning to Theodore and promptly kissed him. Theodore's whole face turned bright red which got them both laughing.

Eventually they calmed down and before he went home, Theodore decided to return Bluenose's kiss, giving her one of his own and this time it was square on her lips. It was Bluenose's turn to turn bright red but this time the two merely smiled, nuzzling each other once before Theodore turned for home.

"Oh, Theodore?!" Bluenose called after him.

"Yes Bluenose?" Theodore asked, turning back to her.

"Would you care to join me for my morning sail tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'd love to." He smiled.


	2. Give Me Some Sunshine

_"Don't do that! I don't like it!"_

 _"He said he doesn't like it!"_

 _"I guess small tugs like you need bigger ones to fight for you."_

 _"Leave my friend alone!"_

 _"You're lucky. Next time you won't have George here to help you."..._

 _"No one around to protect you, little needlenose!"_

 _"LEAVE HIM BE!"_

 _"You old witch! I'll teach you!"_

 _"BLUENOSE!"_

Theodore woke with a start, shaking from bow to stern. It'd been 2 weeks since the incident with Oliver the Vast but it had haunted his dreams every night sense. As he calmed down, Theodore turned to the ship beside him. Bluenose was still fast asleep, rigging gently shuddering. Theodore had taken to staying with her since the big fight. He bit his lip, looking at her healing flank. The last of a series of wounds she'd received protecting him. The others had been much, much worse. Bad enough to require several trips to the drydock. She'd only just been freed to her dock last night and it had been a joyous reunion. Looking at her wound again, he allowed his mind to wonder back to that awful day when she received it.

...

*START OF FLASHBACK, 3 WEEKS EARLIER*

It wasn't long after George had told Oliver off the first time but the bigger tugboat had a different job to do and so left Theodore on his own once more. For Oliver, it was the perfect time.

"No one around to protect you now, little needlenose." He sneered as he approached.

"Leave me alone!" Theodore growled, putting on a brave face but inside he was shaking.

"Hmm, me against you." Oliver pretended to think for a moment. "Eh, I don't think so." He said at last and backed up like he was about to ram Theodore again and this time much, much harder.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Shouted a familiar voice and Theodore felt equal parts relief and fear as he saw Bluenose sail up next to him. The usually kind and gentle sailing ship was shaking with anger as she faced Oliver. "George told me about the way you've been treating him and I will not have it! You should go home! You're nothing but a bully!"

Oliver wasn't intimidated. "You old witch." He growled. "I'll teach you!" And he revved his engines, charging towards Bluenose.

Bluenose tried to dodge but it was too late. Oliver struck her amidships and there was a terrible grinding sound. The sailing ship started to move forward under the blow just as she had when she'd shown Theodore the "Secret of Sailing". But Oliver was bigger and far stronger than Theodore. She swung around, striking him in the stern. It wasn't on purpose, Oliver's blow had sent her on that course but he still snarled and rammed her again. And again Bluenose's bow smashed into his stern but this time there was a loud crack as the boom broke. With the forestays gone, Bluenose's forward mast had no support and when Oliver hit her a third time the tall pole creaked, groaned, and then snapped, falling to the deck, striking the mainmast on its way down. It too followed suit, leaving Bluenose completely helpless. Oliver grinned and delivered a final humiliating blow. Circling around, he slammed his bow hard a T-bone angle. Again there was a loud crack but there weren't any masts left to knock down. Theodore realized in horror that the crack he heard was the sound of her hull beams buckling. She lurched to one side, crying out in pain. Theodore rushed forward, helping to support her and keep her from capsizing.

"Theodore?" She rasped, her voice weak and shaky.

He nuzzled her forward deck, being as gentle as he could. "I'm here." He replied in a voice equally as shaky. He was very concerned to see how Bluenose's hull was turning red.

Oliver meanwhile just laughed. "Sorry about the wench." He said. "Hope she wasn't too important to ya."

Theodore was so angry he could've broken Oliver in half right there but he stopped himself. For one thing he wasn't strong enough to make a mark on the larger tug and for another, Bluenose needed him. Bluenose...

"Stay with me!" He begged her. "I-I'll call for help, just hold on a little bit longer."

Bluenose didn't reply and Theodore suddenly felt more worried than ever.

Then a loud pair of horns signaled the arrival of George and Emily. They were bringing Julia in.

"Goodness me!" The container ship cried in shock, seeing the scene.

George unbuttoned from Julia as Emily kept her steady and raced over. He took one look at the broken form of Bluenose, lying next to Theodore, then turned to Oliver. He was angry before, he was was more angry now than words could describe. "Now you've gone too far!" He growled.

"Ha! Think you can take me little Georgie?" Oliver taunted.

"Yeah, I think I can!" George replied and an epic fight ensued.

It was loud enough to attract the whole harbor. It even managed to rouse Bluenose, just a bit. She leaned more into Theodore, hampered by the water now gushing into hull from the wounds on her side. Theodore struggled to keep his girlfriend from sinking.

"Don't quit on me now!" He begged.

"Theodore..." Her voice was even weaker now than before and to make matters worse a wheeze had taken over her breathing. Oliver's blows must have forced her hull inwards, pinching one of her lungs. Her blue eyes rolled around her head but somehow she managed to focus on him, just for a moment. Her gaze was still glassy as though she wasn't all there with him but she knew that he was there next to her. "Give me some sunshine." She asked, a smile in her voice.

Theodore nuzzled her, offering a small smile. "Just for you." He promised, kissing her cheek.

Her eyes closed again. "No, no Bluenose!" He nudged her more harshly this time. This got her attention. "Stay with me." He begged her.

"I'm trying." She croaked. She was getting weaker by the minute and the fight was still going on.

It was a few more minutes before it finally was over and George stood victorious over a defeated Oliver. "Go home!" He snarled, harsh breaths hissing through his teeth.

Oliver said nothing as he obeyed, limping out of the Big Harbor as fast as his engines could take him. "Good riddance!" George huffed.

Just then, Pearl the Pilot Boat arrived. She'd heard the commotion. "What's going on here?!" She demanded, then stopped when she saw Bluenose.

"George, what happened?" She growled, turning to the big tugboat.

"Oliver. He's been picking on Theodore all day. I only arrived after he'd hurt Bluenose but I reckon she'd been trying to defend him." He explained quickly, knowing there wasn't much time left for talking.

"Well we must get her into a drydock, at once!" Pearl growled. "Theodore, get your towline on her. George, take position on the opposite side for support."

Both tugs did as they were told except there was a little problem. George couldn't get in close enough to button on because Bluenose's broken masts were blocking his way.

"Cut them off." Pearl ordered.

"What?" George asked.

"What?" Theodore repeated.

"Her masts are preventing you from buttoning on. Cut them off." Pearl repeated. "We can't get her into a drydock unless you do."

"N-no..." Bluenose whimpered.

It tore at Theodore's heart to say it. "I'm sorry Bluenose. We have to if we're gonna get you into a drydock." He replied.

Using a sharp broken bit of scrap metal, George began sawing away at the wood. The foremast came away easily with no problems but when George started cutting away at the mainmast Bluenose screamed. She struggled against Theodore's towline, risking a capsize as she pulled away from him.

"No! Please! Please stop!" She begged.

There was a clunk from George's improvised cutting knife and all of a sudden a fountain of blood erupted from Bluenose's deck. Bluenose struggled harder than ever, making the flow even worse.

"Her mainmast contains an important vein. I should've remembered that!" Pearl cried, scolding herself for her lapse of memory. "We've no time now, bring her into the dock as is! George, tie off where you can!"

Both tugs followed Pearl's swift directive as they hauled Bluenose out of the water and into the drydock. The workers immediately started swarming over her.

Both Pearl and George had to clean up the mess left by the fight leaving Theodore to wait on his own at the drydock. Most of his flank was covered in blood, all of it Bluenose's. He felt so guilty! If only he'd just stood up to Oliver, then maybe the bully tug would've left him alone and Bluenose wouldn't have had to fight his battle for him.

 _"But,"_ his inner voice said. _"If you had fought, you might have ended up even worse off."_ He noted how much his inner voice sounded like Bluenose. It was exactly the sort of thing she would say and she was right. He couldn't have fought a tug the size of Oliver on his own.

It was getting dark and Theodore was debating about whether or not to return home when a groan from the drydock answered his choice. He'd stay with Bluenose.

"Bluenose?" He called softly.

"Theodore, that you?" Her voice was still weak, but it was steady and a shade bit stronger than before.

"I'm here." He replied gently, moving up as close as he could.

She looked down at him, shocked at the blood adoring his flank. "You're hurt!" She exclaimed.

"It's not mine." He replied. "It-it's yours." He added quietly, his guilt obvious.

"Theodore," She chided in that gentle tone of hers. "Oliver had been after you all day. Goodness knows what he would've done to you had I not been there."

"But look at what he did to you? And I was there, I could've helped but I did nothing!" He cried. "Bluenose, you nearly died!"

"I know. Part of that was your handiwork. I can feel I'm missing a mast." She said.

Theodore winced. "I didn't know about the vein." He said. "Only that George and I couldn't button off to you with your masts in the way."

"I know and I'm not saying I blame you Theodore. You saved me and that's what counts." She replied.

*END OF FLASHBACK, PRESENT*

Theodore was startled by movement next to him and he turned to see Bluenose waking. She gave a huge yawn as she woke. "Ah, mmm. Best sleep I've had in a while." She said to herself, then noticed Theodore. "Have you been up all night?" She asked him. "I'm usually the first one up in the morning."

"No, I uh, I haven't been awake that long." He replied, still struggling to keep his mind firmly in the present.

She gave him a look that he knew well. It was that same level stare that said 'you're being silly, now tell me what's wrong'.

He sighed. "I dreamed about that fight. I've been having the same dream for 3 weeks now." He said. "Each time, you die."

"Theodore, I'm still here." She said.

"You easily could not be. And it's my..." He began but Bluenose cut him off.

"Finish that sentence, and I will deck you!" She growled, baring her teeth.

Frightened by her show of anger, he retreated a bit. She relaxed just as quickly.

"I'm sorry Theodore, to have scared you so. But I'm not sorry for stepping in that day. I will always protect you." She said.

"I know." He replied. "It's just-I want to protect you too."

"You did." She answered back, her tone becoming more kind. "You saved my life."

"And you, saved mine." He sighed. Oliver easily could've killed him that day if it hadn't been for her. He hadn't realized it until he'd thought about it some more.

"So I did." She agreed. "We're even, alright?"

"Agreed." He said, nuzzling her.

She purred. "Now Theodore," she said. "Give me some sunshine."

Theodore kissed her cheek and offered her the biggest most completely Theodore smile he could give!


	3. Ice Ship

Although it was approaching spring, no one could tell as the Big Harbor was in the middle of a big freeze. From the snowdrifts dripping down on the tugboat's dock to the ice sickles that adorned Benjamin Bridge, everything was cold, frosty, and frozen. But work never stops. And George, Theodore, and Hank had just finished taking a cargo ship out to sea.

"It sure is cold." Theodore shivered.

"Oh cold doesn't bother tugs like us!" George scoffed.

"We're brave!" Hank grinned, trying to sound and act like the bigger tug.

"Hank," grinned George. "You have a great big ice sickle hanging from your nose."

Hank went cross-eyed looking at it and giggled. The ice sickle fell right off and they all chuckled.

A noise was heard from behind Shipwreck Rock. The tugs were concerned, speculating as to what it was. As they drew closer, it got louder and louder. As they rounded a corner, they saw something incredible.

"It looks like a ice palace!" Hank exclaimed as it floated towards them.

George, however, was less excited. "Oh its probably just an icy old wreck covered in ice." He said.

"It's a ship!" Shouted Hank as he noticed an anchor.

"If it is a ship, we should move it into our harbor." Theodore decided.

So they buttoned up and began pulling it in. Each tug was bursting with questions.

"How'd you get all covered in ice?" Theodore asked.

"Where'd you come from?!" Hank squealed.

"What's your name?" George questioned in his serious voice.

A creak was their only answer. "I bet he can't answer because of all the ice." Hank said.

"He, looks like a she to me." Theodore said. In fact, there was something familiar about that hull shape...

"I wonder who it is?" Hank murmured.

"Oh probably just some useless rust bucket like I said." George grumbled. "Come on, let's get him, or _her_ " He added meaningfully for Theodore who just rolled his eyes. "Into the dock."

...

The next morning, the ice ship was floating exactly where the tugs had left it. The ice made a creaking sound as it sat there.

"Hello squeaky!" Called George on his way to work and all the other tugs laughed, except Theodore.

He approached the ship. "Hello." He called. "My name is Theodore. I helped bring you into the harbor."

The ice ship was silent except for the creaking sound.

Theodore cleared his throat. "I was just wondering, what's your name?"

It seemed the ice ship creaked just a little louder as though she was trying to tell him something but couldn't because of the ice.

Then George, in his typical fashion, interrupted with a loud burst of his horn. "Come on Theodore, that old ship is good for nothing." He growled.

"I'll come by later." Theodore promised and went off to work for the day.

As he left he didn't notice part of the ice clear, revealing a big blue eye that was staring after him.

...

The next morning, Theodore received terrible news. He'd been ordered by the Dispatcher to move the ice ship to the junk dock, the place where old and useless vessels go to get scrapped.

Theodore felt cold as he went with Hank to move the ice ship to another dock. He came right up alongside the other ship, unable to bear looking up at her.

"We have to move you to-to another dock..." He said, his voice quavering slightly. He would not say the words "junk dock", he would not! "Unless, you don't want us to. All you have to do is tell us what to do instead."

Theodore waited hopefully but he should've known not to be so optimistic. The ship didn't say a word.

Theodore sighed. "We better get started." He sighed.

He found that the ship was heavier than she first looked. "She sure is heavy with all that ice!" He said.

"So should we try and get the ice off?" Hank suggested.

"Hank, that's a brilliant idea!" Theodore cried.

"Huh?" was all Hank said.

...

They moved the ship into the sunniest part of the harbor. It was still winter but the sun's rays already spoke of the approaching spring as they began to melt the ice, drip by drip by drip. It was a slow, painstaking process and the tugs were getting impatient.

Pearl the Pilot Boat came by. "You're supposed to take that boat to the junk dock. You best get going!" She said.

Well, the two had tried their best but now it really was time to say goodbye.

The two tugboats were so worried about their new "friend" that they bumped into each other.

"Hank!" Theodore grunted. "Turn around!"

Hank did only for their sterns to collide.

"Hank!" Theodore growled again. "Turn the other way!"

Both tugboats turned to see if Pearl had been watching but the pilot boat had her eyes on something else.

The ice creaked and groaned on the ship. The creak, creak, creak sound grew louder and louder. A little ice fell from the ship. And that's when Hank realized something wonderful.

"She's laughing." He said. "Theodore, you gave me another great idea!"

"I did? I mean I did!" Theodore asked.

"All you have to do is make her laugh some more and that will knock all the ice off." Hank grinned.

"Hank, you're a genius!" Theodore crowed.

"But how do I make her laugh?" Hank asked.

"You can do it." Theodore encouraged.

So Hank made his funniest face that made both tugboats laugh. Again, the creaking noise was heard as the ship laughed. Then Hank did his silliest thing ever! He rolled his eyes and went around and around in a circle, tooting his whistle. Theodore copied, following right behind him. Hank was so excited, he ran right into Theodore.

"Hank!" Theodore grumbled. "That's not funny!"

The ice ship didn't agree as the shaking became more intense than ever. Then something amazing happened! The ice started to break off the top, revealing rigging and the furled sails of a two masted sailing ship. Theodore gasped as the ice broke free of her bow and for the first time since she had left, he heard Bluenose's sweet laughter.

"Ha! Hahahahaha!" She giggled, masts shaking. "You boys are hilarious!"

Hank and Theodore exchanged glances. "How'd you get covered in ice?" Hank asked.

"When the weather started getting warmer I decided to head home early. I didn't expect the cold snap though, brrrr!" She shook herself, sending the last of the ice flying. It covered the two tugboats who giggled, shaking their bows. All three ships laughed.

"I must thank you two," She said. "If it weren't for you making me laugh so hard I'd probably be frozen all winter."

"In the junk dock." agreed Theodore.

"Well I may be old, but I'm not ready for the junk dock just yet." She grinned.

Theodore couldn't hold back any longer. He rushed up, pressing his front bumpers against her side. "It's good to see you Bluenose!" He cried.

Bluenose laughed. "Oh, it's good to see you too, Theodore." She replied.


End file.
